A Simple Plain Ring
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: HBP- What happens when it is Hermione's Birthday? What will Ron get her, and how will Lavender respond to her boyfriend's gift for Hermione? R&R


A Simple Plain Ring.

HBP- What happens when Ron goes out of the way on Hermione's 16th birthday? How does Lavender respond to this gift?

Hermione woke up, happy. Today was her day, and she was going to be the princess. She woke up early Hermione Granger time, seeing that most of her dorm mates were already gone. She jumped out of bed and put on her jumper and cloak, brushed out her bushy hair, and put some sheer makeup on. Walking to the door she was imagining Ronald finally coming to his senses and realizes that they were meant for each other. Hermione loved Ron; she couldn't deny it any longer. She loved Ron's clear blue eye, his freckles that dusted his face, and his red hair that hung in his eyes. She could always remember his smell, as it was one of her favorite scents. She almost blurted it out when she smelled the Amortentia. Ron, he was on her mind almost every second of the day. It hurt her to see him go out with Lavender Brown. She was everything Hermione wasn't blonde, pretty, bubbly; the only thing that Hermione had that Lavender didn't was a brain and a history with Ron. She hoped that the history she had with Ron would beat his new love for Lavender, but she was mistaken. The only thing she really wanted for her birthday was Ron back. She missed him. Now whenever she saw him he was connected to Lavender through the mouth. It was disgusting, Hermione wanted to vomit every time she saw them together! Hermione realized that she was daydreaming again and realized that she was standing in the middle of her dormitory for 5 minutes. Gingerly, she walked down the stairs to find her first scene of her birthday, Lavender all over Ronald. Lovely. It was like a punch in the face. Hermione wished it was a punch in the face. She ran out the door hearing, " 'Mione…" a silent tear trickled down her face.

Running down to the Great Hall, wiping the tears from her face, Hermione tried to compose herself. When she got there she saw Harry and Ginny whispering sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Hey Birthday Girl!" Ginny said excitedly, "How are you?"  
>"Lovely! I woke up and went downstairs to see Lav-Lav and Won-Won all over each other."<br>"Oh, sorry Hermione…" Harry said giving Hermione a hug.  
>"Forget about my git of a brother, here." Ginny said shoving a small package at Hermione. Hermione opened it, trying not to tear the paper seeing two large books. A large smile broke out on her face.<br>"Ginny! Thank you so much! I love it!" She hugged Ginny close as Draco Malfoy walked by.  
>"Oi! Why are you celebrating the birth of a Mudblood?"<br>"Beat it Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "Hermione, this is for you." Harry said pointing to the poorly wrapped present on the table. When Hermione picked it up, the wrappings fell off. Chuckling, Hermione saw that what was in her hands was a photo album full of wizard moving pictures. One was a picture of Harry, Ron, and herself right after the fight with the troll. Another was in 5th year of the whole Dumbledore's Army, specifically she looked for Ron and herself. She was looking at Ron and then Ron caught her looking at him so she began blushing but Ron was still staring at her with those eyes. That was why she thought Ron liked her more than friends. Hermione was so interested in the album that she didn't notice Ronald plop down across from her. When she looked up she was beaming at Harry.  
>"Aw Harry! I love it! Thank you both for caring about my birthday…" She leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek while glaring at Ronald. I have to get to class, but I'll see you later." She ran out of the Great Hall leaving Ron, Harry, and Ginny alone.<br>"Where's your girlfriend?" Ginny said with a tone of disgust in her voice.  
>"She wanted to check on something…" He said.<br>"Oh, I thought you would have wanted to go with her since you two are inseparable."  
>"Very funny Gin. Do you know what class Hermione has? I want to give her my present"<br>"You actually got her something? I thought Lav-Lav had brainwashed you to hate her."  
>"Shut up!" and he ran out of the Great Hall too. He didn't hate Hermione, how could he hate her? She was beautiful, smart, funny, and she was his 'Mione. No one else was allowed to call her that but him. He could remember her perfume and the way she laughed, her smile, everything about her. Her smile was the one thing that could help him through anything. He rarely saw a smile on her face anymore. Ever since he started dating Lavender, whenever he saw her, her face was placed in a frown or a scowl. He loved Hermione, but she didn't seem to love him. How could she with his flaming red hair, his crooked grin and all the freckles that seemed to multiply. He wasn't smart, he wasn't 'hot', and he didn't have anything special about him. She always went for people of importance, Viktor Krum, Harry….. It was obvious that Hermione loved Harry- and more than a friend. She was always talking about him, "Harry this—Harry that…"<p>

He ran back to the common room to get his present for Hermione. He couldn't wait to show her it. It was the olive branch he was trying to give her. He spend months trying to get this for her. He knew she would absolutely love it. "Ronald Weasley! What is this?" screamed a voice that had a strange resemblance of his mother. He turned around to see Lavender holding a small gold band. His present for Hermione.  
>"Lav, give that to me! It's my present for Hermione!"<br>"This is your present for Hermione? For my birthday you gave me a box of half eaten chocolate cauldrons! And you go out of your way for a friend you're not talking to rather than your girlfriend!"  
>"Lav. Give it to me! She is my best friend!"<br>"It's either me or her! You have to make a choice. I really appreciate you, she just thinks of you with lowliness, like you are nothing compared to her. I see how amazing you really are!"  
>"Lavender, she has been my friend for 6 years. She appreciates me more than you ever could, don't say anything about her. She is my Best Friend and you will never mean as much to me as she does."<br>"Ah!" Lavender ran towards the window and opened it, throwing Ron's ring out of it. Ron's stomach dropped, he went out of his way to get Hermione that ring, and Lavender Brown destroyed it in 2 seconds. He ran down the stairs, flattening a couple of first years, and trampling others too. He accidentally ran into Hermione while running. "Gerrout of my way!" He yelled at her. He continued running but soon he realized what he did. He knew how sensitive she was, especially now. He immediately regretted it. He finally got outside the Gryffindor Tower, looking for the ring. Suddenly, Hermione's voice popped in his head, "Are you a wizard or not?" Ron smiled and saw how Hermione was always the voice of reason in his mind. "Accio Ring!" Ron yelled as the small ring came out from the bushes near him into his tough hand. Tucking the ring in his pocket he made a b-line to the library, where he knew Hermione was going to be.

" 'Mione?" Ron said while walking around the library. When he got to the back of the library he saw Hermione, sitting in a corner, reading a book. This wasn't unusual, but the silent tears flowing from her eyes were. " 'Mione?" she looked up and glared at him.  
>"What do you want?" she said with disgust<br>"Ha-happy B-birthday?" he said unsure of himself  
>"Thanks…" She said bitterly looking back down at her book.<br>"Um- 'Mione? Why are you crying?" He said concern exuding from his voice.  
>"Because I like to cry Ronald!" she shrilled. He sat down next to her, placing his arm around her small frame. She quickly scooted away from him.<br>" Hermione," Her voice caught in her throat as he said her full name, "I miss you… a-a lot…" she turned to face him, tears still streaming down her face.  
>"I-I-I missed you too Ron…" and she began sobbing. Ron knew what to do but Ron being Ron, waited, unsure of himself. Should he go to comfort her, or will she shove him away. In the end he grabbed her into a hug, letting her sob into his shirt. It felt right to him, like she belonged. Finally, Ron realized everything he was too oblivious to see before. He realized how much he was hurting Hermione by dating Lavender. He realized how much he loved her, and how much she has tried to show him how much she cared. He looked into her eyes and said, "Hermione, I am such a git! I am so sorry for everything I did to you." He knew in that moment what he had to do. He went down on one knee, pulling out the gold band from his pocket saying, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" She looked down at him and nodded yes. He slipped the ring on her finger. From far away it looked like a simple plain gold ring, when up close it said 'Mione, and two small books engraved into it. She weaved her small arms around his torso and nestled her face in his shirt.<br>"Ron! I love it! Thank you so much!"  
>"I love you!" Ron said. It felt so right to him, he didn't need to be stressed or think about it, it was just right.<br>"I love you too!" Hermione said with a smile. She leaned in as he softly brushed his lips against hers as they showed each other their love for the other.


End file.
